


Art for Paper Legends 2013 — Caged Little Bird

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dark!Arthur, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, collaring, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FANART] Artwork for deminos's Paper Legends fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/929804/chapters/1808796">Caged Little Bird</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Paper Legends 2013 — Caged Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> It's been a blast working on this, especially because I've never quite experienced doing art for a story like this before. Deminos had a very specific request as to what kind of styles she liked, so I went with a sketchy, pencilled feel to it, with a bright colour set off from the grayscale. The experimenting was über fun!
> 
> Also, it's been really enjoyable meeting my writer in person, too. Best kind of author/artist pairings, really, when you can show them your sketches over coffee and then giggle over looking at porny doodles in public.

  


Again, another kiss, this one more desperate, more needy than the one before. His hands travelled lower, grasping Merlin’s lean biceps. Arthur was drowning in everything that was Merlin; engulfed in his scent, his searing heat. So enthralled in the kiss was he that it was only faintly in the very back of his mind that Arthur noted the fists lightly banging on his chest armour.

“Arthur,” panted Merlin when they finally parted again, much to Arthur’s confusion. “I- I can’t,” said Merlin breathlessly.

For every touch, every softly spoken word they exchange with each other. Arthur felt his rage within him getting hotter, frothing and boiling, rising up till it tickled his throat and seeped into his veins. “Well don’t be rude, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur stepped in between them, literally forcing them apart. “Formally introduce us.”

“Prat,” uttered Merlin fondly. “This is my boyfriend, Gwaine Sinclair. Gwaine, this is my boss, Arthur Pendragon.”

“Funny, you never mentioned you had a boyfriend.” Mustering all that was left of his self-control Arthur forced his lips into a smile. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Arthur,” choked out Merlin when Arthur drew the cock ring up till it was almost off, then slid it back down to the root.

It was a sweet mercy when Arthur pulled the ring up, just under the head of Merlin’s cock and left it there1. “Is the pressure all right?” asked Arthur with a smile. “Not too much? This is your first time doing something like this, right?”

“Is he gone?” asked Merlin as he closed the door, making his way towards Arthur and settling himself comfortably into his lap.

“Yeah, he is. You didn’t have to hide, you know...”

“He’s dangerous.” Merlin frowned and out of habit, began to smooth the creases on Arthur’s shirt. “He’d take you away from me.”

“As if I’d let him,” growled Arthur, possessively wrapping his arms around Merlin, pulling him even closer than they already were.

**Paragraph Breaks:**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 I've gotten a lot of flak for my choice in depicting Merlin with a cock ring right under the cockhead (that'll technically be considered a shaft ring, for those who like definitions!) I am aware that a majority will use these rings at the base of the shaft or even behind the balls (cock-and-ball ring), as that's the traditional application, but there are a few who have them near the top for a different experience. While the impending orgasm isn't going to be as explosive as you would've be keeping it on the base or behind the balls, it allows a small degree of comfort while also still engorging the head and affording an intense time of it still.
> 
> There're different types of cock rings (silicone, chrome/metal, leather) and they can all be utilised creatively in different ways, which brings us to different positions where the cock rings can be placed. I may come off as a little short but I've had to defend my wanting to draw the position of it as is so many times, forgive me. Cock rings are great accessories as well and I thought one would be great on Merlin just under the cockhead. It's not inaccurate, per se, just an alternative way of using cock rings — I went around checking forums for fun, and apparently some men quite enjoy playing around with that position instead of the traditional one.
> 
> Here're some wonderful images I referenced for inspiration! ♥ particularly enjoyed the stainless steel ring; who am I to disappoint?
> 
>   1. '[Cage of Hell Cock Restraint](http://31.media.tumblr.com/2110fd967ca7f35df5a73b02e01997f7/tumblr_mrnyqxmXr11qalbv7o2_500.jpg)' [image], in _Bondage_ , Divine & Mine, viewed 01 August 2013,                     ❮http://www.divineandmine.co.uk/shop/html/images/hi/n2066-cage_of_hell.jpg ❯.
>   2. '[Heavy Chrome Head and Shaft Ring](http://24.media.tumblr.com/f92076aad8f998089acce3cd8f6e57fb/tumblr_mrnyqxmXr11qalbv7o4_r1_500.jpg)' [image], in _Heavy Chrome Head and Shaft Ring: 665 Leather, Neoprene, Rubber and Fetish Clothing_ , 665 Leather, viewed 01 August 2013,  
>                      ❮http://www.665leather.com/page/100/PROD/5608❯
>   3. '[Stainless Steel Ring](http://24.media.tumblr.com/ccd04403838289e189993ed8f6493629/tumblr_mrnyqxmXr11qalbv7o1_1280.jpg)' [image], in 665 Leather, viewed 01 August 2013,                     ❮http://www.665leather.com/Merchant2/graphics/00000001/9725L1.jpg❯
> 



End file.
